Analiza słów morderczyni tysiąclecia na podstawie wyrażenia "Giń dziadu"
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 5 Informacje: *Zwycięska drużyna może zachować swoje stroje jako prezent za wyzwanie. *Kolejne wyzwanie termin ustawię w czwartek, bo będę znał swoje dyspozycje. *Portrety wiszą nieprzypadkowo. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ... ''Ciemny, zimny, pokój. Nieprzyjemny, chłodny, szary. Obcy, zatęchły, więzienny. Obskurny, niekomfortowy, zaniedbany. Epitety określające stan celi można by wypisywać przez dobrą godzinę zapełniając kilkanaście stronic. Określenia samego pokoju pasowały także do całego sprzętu w nim się znajdującego, chociażby do łóżka. Jego pozycja nie zmieniła się od samego początku show. Metalowe ramy, prześcieradło, słabej jakości materac i oczywiście osoba na tym łóżku śpiąca - Beck. '' ''Osoba blondyna także była ciekawa, mógł pochwalić się długaśnym statusem lub pewną gamą statusów, w zależności od upodobań czytelnika. Tak więc był blondynem, znawcą survivalu, byłym kapitanem Cloud Kappa i przypuszczalnie ponownie kapitanem Dingo - całkiem sporo jak na krótki pobyt w show. Takie myśli męczyły chłopaka leżącego na łóżku brzuchem do góry. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Westchnął, podrapał się po brzuchu i wstał. Zimno jakie towarzyszyło zetknięciu się bosych stóp z podłogą zmotywowało go do rozpoczęcia porannej rozgrzewki. Padł-powstał, powtórzył to kilkanaście razy robiąc do tego pompkę. Gimnastyka była dla niego ważna i chodziło nie tyle o utrzymanie imponującej sylwetki, a witalność i kondycję na zadaniach. Wspominał też swój gorszy humor z przed kilku dni. Po czasie doszedł do wniosku, że to mogła być wina gorszej rozgrzewki. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu. Po intensywnej serii zrobił jeszcze klasyczne pompki, deskę, przysiady i pajacyki. Kamera uchwyciła show godne polecenia domowym fanom fitnessu jak i wszelkiego rodzaju kobiecej publiczności. Blondyn rzecz jasna prawie zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na kamery, zapominał o nich. Skupiał się na swoim ciele, umyśle, na mentalnych przygotowaniach do kolejnych trudów życia w więzieniu. Po rozgrzewce wziął się za poranną higienę. Uczesał blond włosy ręką. Nadal spoglądał na nie krytycznie, ale z wolna się do nich przyzwyczajał. Co dalej? Miał szczoteczkę, szklankę z wodą na wysokim oknie, nowy podkoszulek, skarpety, stare spodenki z krzesiwem w kieszeni i buty. Przejrzał się w lustrze, wzruszył ramionami. Beck: 'Chyba nie jest źle... ''Gadanie do samego siebie zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Co prawda nieco przyzwyczaił się do rozmów z innymi i polubił to, jednak nadal swoje towarzystwo uznawał za najlepsze. W dużej mierze dzięki temu tak dobrze znosił pobyt w celi, czy w samotności na Ławkach lub gdzie indziej na powietrzu, gdzie zwykle chadzał. '' ''Zastanawiał się co dalej zrobić. Stanął na środku i myślał... Myślał, myślał... Wymyślił. Pochwycił zapakowany w papier pakowy pamiętnik - ten sam, który znalazł na początku show. Wedle słów Colt'a został on nieco zaktualizowany. Przez wyzwanie Beck miał opóźnienie w odczytaniu treści... Jednak potem zdążył zajrzeć, świadczył o tym dobitnie stan papieru pakowego - od góry rozerwany. Blondyn wyjął pamiętnik i złapał go pod pachę, zamierzał raz jeszcze się mu przyjrzeć, ale to już nie w swojej celi, chciał się przejść... ''Już miał wyjść kiedy zobaczył coś co wcześniej umknęło jego uwadze: Przy drzwiach wisiał portret rudej dziewczyny o uroczym, dziecięcym uśmiechu. Całkiem ładna, acz enigmatyczna. Huśtała się na huśtawce w bajkowej wręcz scenerii... Obrok zaś znajdował się obraz dyni. Beck wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ''Gabriella leży na łóżku i histerycznie płacze w poduszkę. Czyżby bardzo przeżywała śmierć nowej koleżanki? '' ''Gabriella: Jak mam być szczera to nie znałam tej Liberty mimo że była w mojej drużynie, ale... (ma łzy w oczach) cieszę się, że odpadła i nie żałuję mojego głosu ani trochę! Po swojej eliminacji taki cyrk odstawiła, że szkoda słów. Jak umrzeć to z godnością, a teraz świat zapamięta ją jako taką łobuziarę! Ja chcę zmienić świat na lepsze, a tacy ludzie mi to utrudniają. Widziałam jak lały się kałuże krwi i czułam w powietrzu taki dziwny zapach... jakby spermy? Nie wiem, to było dziwne, ale siedziałam koło tego jednego chłopaka z mojej drużyny, nie wiem jak ma on na imię i myślę, że to on... no wiecie, zawalił sobie do mnie. I dlatego płaczę! To jest uprzedmiotowanie kobiet i ja czegoś takiego nie będę tolerować. Jak go spotkam to wszystko mu wygarnę. Druga sprawa jest taka, że powraca do nas Beck! Po tym, jak nas opuścił? Jak on mógł? (wyciera łzy chusteczkami) Zostawił nas jak ojciec ciężarną kobietę, jak matka swoje dziecko, jak... nie, to za dużo dla mnie. Ja nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę i nie chcę, żeby wracał. Faceci, pieprzcie się!!! Od dziś nie ufam żadnemu białemu hetero mężczyźnie, o fuj! I dobra, może to co powiem zabrzmi okrutnie, ale ucieszę się jeśli umrą! Bo ja walczę o feminizm, a oni nie szanują kobiet. I za to zapłacą, prędzej czy później. Dobra Gabriella się skończyła, jak chcę zmienić świat muszę przystąpić do ataku...'' Dziewczyna spojrzała na obraz Jurgity. 'Gabriella: '''Jeszcze wczoraj tu tego nie było. To jest znak. To MUSI być znak. Właśnie nastał czas kobiet. Jurgita chce mi coś powiedzieć. Ten obraz nie znalazł się tu przypadkiem. Czuję, że ona chce dobrze dla kobiet i też jest feministką, i chce, żebym... zamordowała jakiegoś faceta. Dynia. To pewnie Halloween. Wszystko by się zgadzało. Ona chce, bym złożyła jej w ofierze jakiegoś prawiczka! Ona chce, bym to dla niej zrobiła, a potem kobiety będą żyć nieśmiertelnie myjąc się w krwiach z męskich dziewięć! Jurgita do mnie przemówiła. Czuję się... wybrana. ''Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i przytakuje do portretu Jurgity tak, jakby ten coś do niej powiedział. Następnie całuje i z nową energią, pewna siebie wychodzi. Cela Igora: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Jamesa: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Nikodema: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ''Nikodem wstał i w sumie za bardzo nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić ale cieszył sie z tego że beck powrocił do ich drużyny Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". ... Beck opuścił swoją celę i udał się kierunku wyjścia z bloku należącego do Dingo Omega. Po przejściu parę metrów zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokrytymi sadzą. Skojarzył, że była to cela, którą zamieszkiwał Max, przynajmniej przed swoją ceremonią. Chłopak niepewnie poprawił chwyt dziennika pod ręką i podszedł do drzwi. Chwilę się wahał jednak duch przygody zwyciężył. W jego naturze drzemała eksploracja i chęć poznawania środowiska. Popchnął z łokcia drzwi, otworzyły się ze skrzypem. ... 'Beck: '''Khe, khe *zakaszlał* ''Oczom chłopaka ukazała się cela... w czerni. Ściany, sufit, podłoga - wszystko pokrywała sadza. Łóżko, a szczególnie materac były zwęglone. Jedyne światło wpadało przez wysoko umieszczone, zakratowane okno. Za słabe oświetlenie aby w pełni ocenić stan wszystkich sprzętów. 'Beck: '''Kurcze... ''Blondyn postawił niepewnie kroki na osmalonej podłodze, usłyszał chrzęst pod butami. Oglądał ceremonie, wiedział jak zginął Max. Natychmiast mu się skojarzyło. Nie przeszedł go dreszcz, serce nieco mocniej zabiło, ale nic poza tym. No tak. Nic nie było udawane. Zastanawiało go tylko kiedy cela została spopielona... ''Chłopak ostrożnie podszedł do łóżka, rozglądał się badawczo. To środowisko było obce i potencjalnie niebezpieczne. Wszystkie zmysły miał wyczulone. Instynkty kazały mu szukać. Podszedł do łóżka, uniósł ostrożnie materac. Spadło mu na ręce trochę zwęglonej pianki. Zmrużył oczy i po wpatrywał się w ramę łóżka. '' '''Beck: Mhm... Ślady po benzynie był widoczne, lekkie, tęczowe odbicia. Odłożył materac, podszedł do szafy, którą udało mu się wypatrzeć w kącie. Ogień chyba tylko ją liznął, zajrzał do środka... '' '''Beck: '''Ubrania... Zwęglone *wziął w rękę koszulkę, po czym odłożył ją* Ciekawe... ''Blondyn usiadł na moment na łóżku i zastanowił się. Podrapał się po brodzie. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Kucnął i zajrzał pod łóżko. Był ciekawski, nie miał w sumie nic lepszego do roboty. Zajął się penetrowaniem pokoju... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Nutty: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ''Nutty w stroju Techno Queen leżala sobie na swoim łóżku i przyglądała się dwóm obrazkom. Niespecjalnie podobały się jej te nowe ozdoby. Przyglądała się dziewczynie i miała wrażenie, że choć z pozoru wyglądała tak słodko, że można byłoby ją posądzić o nielegalne złoża cukru w ciele, to wewnątrz była jakaś dziwnie niebezpieczna. Może to jednak było wrażenie. A dynia? Nutty nie za bardzo orientowała się, który jest dzisiaj dzień, ale miała wrażenie że Halloween jest tuż tuż i dlatego ta dynia. Po chwili rozmyślań, postanowiła że puści techno ze swojego kostiumu. Natychmiastowo poczuła poprawę humoru. Cela Tamary: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Hanae: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Deidre: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Bena: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Matthew: ''Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Jessamine: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Flynna: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Lucy: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Asterin: ''Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Colta: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ''Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Igor po ceremonii poszedł do kuchni. Chwilę poświęcił na oważnym przyglądaniu się portrecie rudej dziewczyny, skądś ją znał, ale nie pamięta z skąd. Po chwili stwiedził, ze to nie ważne i poszedł sobie zrobić jedzenie... A dokładneij bułkę śniadaniową z masłem, bo nic lepszego nie mógł sobie zrobić. Igor: Czuję się lekko zdołowany. Już dwa razy osoba na którą głosowałem umarła i to dosyć kiepskie uczucie, bo to tak jakby moja wina. Do kuchni wchodzi... Matthew, idzie on w stronę Igora z lekko pochyloną głową w bok, jego całe ubrania są pokryte krwią, cienki strumień krwi cieknie również z jego ust, widmo Macedończyka siada obok Polaka. Polak przez chwilę patrzy się zdziwiony na chłopaka, który właśnie wszedł. Igor kojarzył go z pierwszej ezgekucji... Jego egzekucji. Igor wziął szybko opakowanie masła by sprawdzić jego datę ważności. Igor: To chyba kara Agathki za to jak ją pijaną nazwałem. Matthew: 'Nie masz zwidów... Jestem tutaj... I jestem martwy... ''Odwraca głowę w stronę Igora ''Nie wiesz gdzie są Beck i Ben? '''Igor: '''Czy oni wlali alkohol do butelek z colą? ''Powiedział do siebie cicho, po czym spojrzał się na ducha. '''Igor: Nie, aleee nie ma ich tu, więc... Możesz sobie iść i ich poszukać gdzieś indziej i gdzieś indziej ich zranić, zabić etc. ...Ale nie Becka bo jest potrzebny drużynie bardziej niż Asterin była potrzebna show. Matthew: ''Uśmiecha się Nadal nie dowierzasz w to co widzisz, ale teraz 100% serio... Pożycz mi swoje ciało... Nie mam wystarczająco energii by podnieść nóż, a co dopiero dźgać grubasa i hama z antypodów... ''Igor spojrzał się na Matta w stylu: "Bitch, what?". Igor: Lol, nie? Igor: Żaden macedoński lamus nie będzie kontrolował mego ciała. Matthew: 'Zatem, muszę chyba je sobie wziąć ''Zaczyna się złowieszczo śmiać, a z jego ust zaczyna lecieć krew '' ''Igor spojrzał się z gniewem na na to coś co widocznie wymagało egzorcyzmów. '''Igor: Weź sobie tego plaskacza, dupku. Żywy chłopak zamachnął się i wymierzył duchowi, solidengo plaskacza. Igor: Rada: Kiedy jesteście duchem i potrzebujecie czyjegoś ciała by kogoś zadźgać, nie zachowujcie się przy tym jak dupek lub samica psa. Ręka Igora przeszła jednak przez Matthew, co ducha tylko rozśmieszyło Matthew: 'Żałosne xD Ale serio, postaram się, żeby cie nie bolało... ''Matthew łapie Igora za barki, lekko oddala go od siebie, a następnie gwałtownie przybliża go do siebie wchodząc w jego ciało '''Matthew(w ciele Igora): ''Dyszy Tak... Ben... Beck... nadchodzi zemsta! ''Obraca głowę o 180 stopni Po chwili głowa Igora wraca na normalne miejsce, a chłopak zaczyna kaszlać, a Matt zostaje wypluty, Igor: O ty głupia, menelowska dzido! Czarnowłosy chłopak złapał ducha za jego ubranie i w bardzo kreskówkowy sposób zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi, a po chwilę rzucił Matthew, który poleciał na 5 metrów, a jego wyrzut zatrzymała ściana od której duch odbił się jak kukiełka. Igor: Tak się sprawy załatwia w Polsce, dzido. Matthew zaczyna czołgać się w stronę Igora Matthew: 'Ty nie rozumiesz, ja cię potrzebuję! Proszę! Nie mam czasu! Pomóż mi się zemścić! ''Schyla głowę i zaczyna jęczeć, nagle zaczyna wymiotować czarną cieczą, która pokrywa całego Igora ''Pomóż mi... ''Z jego oka leci krwawa łza Igor bez emocji spojrzał się na widmo. '''Igor: Bitch, you're dumb. Igor: Minutę temu bez mojej zgody wziąłeś moje ciało, odwróciłeś moją głowę o 180 stopni, i powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz mojego ciała by kogoś nożem zgwałcić! I jeszcze na mnie zwymiotowałeś jakimś badziewiem! Oczywiście, że ci mojego ciała nie dam! Matthew: '''To pójdziemy po moje! Przynajmniej w tym mi pomóż... proszę... '''Igor: Twoja ciało pewnie zostało spalone, pociachane na miliony części, sklejone i jeszcze raz pociachane. Matthew: '''Uwierz, że dla istoty takiej jak ja, to żaden problem... '''Igor: Skoro tu się zjawiłeś bez problemu to czemu sam nie wstaniesz i se nie pójdziesz poszukać tego ciała? Matthew: 'BO BEZ CIAŁA NIE ROZWALĘ PIEPRZONYCH, ZAMKNIĘTYCH DRZWI DO MOJEJ CELI ''Igor spojrzał się zdziwiony na ducha. '''Igor: Czy duchy przypadkiem nie potrafią przechodzić przez ściany itp? Z resztą znajdź się kogoś innego. Matthew: '''DUPA Nie przechodzę przez ściany! To jest mit i zabobon! Nie znajdę kogoś innego ''Wstaje i podchodzi do Igora ''Wierzę, że chłopak o sylwetce greckiego bóstwa da sobie radę z drewnianymi drzwiami '''Igor: Gdyby nie fakt, że zamierzasz użyć mnie do zabicia Becka i Bena to byś mnie kupił, ale sorry, nie! Chłopak wyszedł sobie z kuchni by znaleźć kogoś żywego do rozmowy. Matthew: 'Świetnie! Cóż... Może uda mi się samemu... ''Wychodzi kuchni i idzie w stronę swojej celi Stołówka: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Salon: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. '''10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Beck przyszedł do salonu po odwiedzinach w pokoju Maxa. Niósł ze sobą swój dziennik. Chłopak powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Był pierwszy, więc miał komfort wyboru sofy. Wybrał tą z boku, chyba właśnie na niej siedział podczas ostatniego zadania... Beck usiadł, oparł się o oparcie i położył swój dziennik na kolanach. Otworzył go i odszukał nowy wpis. Nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu. Szybko trafił na zdjęcie... Jakiś chłopak, w wiosce, otoczony przez mężczyzn o ciemnej karnacji, pomalowanych barwami plemiennymi. Pod spodem był dopisek... "Podstawa survivalu to optymizm" - inicjał S.B i dopisane ołówkiem "Twój Ojciec". '' ''Blondyn przekrzywił głowę, spojrzał na krótkowłosego bruneta na zdjęciu... Zamknął pamiętnik i odszedł. '' ''Do salonu wolnym krokiem wszedł Flynn. Wyglądał na trochę zamyślonego, szedł z wbitym wzrokiem w podłogę. Po dotarciu do najbliższej kanapy bez wahania zdecydował się rozłożyć na niej swoje ciało. Położył się głową w przeciwną stronę do wyjścia, spoglądał niejasnym spojrzeniem w sufit. Kilka minut później w salonie zjawiła się również Jessamine. Od razu zwróciła uwagę na leżącą osobę. Gdy podeszła bliżej zauważyła, że to Flynn. Zdawało się, że chłopak jej nie widział, więc po cichu do niego podeszła i dopiero wtedy postanowiła się odezwać. '' '''Jessamine:' Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego... Nieco się nachyliła spoglądając na niego z góry. Chłopak instynktownie chciał poderwać się w górę, chciał. Rozpoznał głos Jessamine, nie poczuł zagrożenia swojego życia i zdrowia. Spojrzał na przyglądającą mu się dziewczynę, mrugnął dwa razy oczyma po czym głęboko westchnął, kręcąc głową przecząco odpowiadając na pytanie. Flynn: Mam dziwne rozterki. *mruknął* Głównie z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. *dodał cały czas patrząc na Jess* Jessamine: Rozterki, tak? Cóż, ja również nie miałam ostatnio najlepszych dni... Odparła rozglądając się po salonie tak, jakby sprawdzała czy jest tu ktoś oprócz nich. Flynn: Well... po "zniknięciu" Asterin wszystko jak widać jest możliwe. *celowo podkreślił słowo zniknięcie* Chcąc nie chcąc przeniósł się z pozycji leżącej na pozycję siedzącą. Zachęcił jednym ruchem ręki dziewczynę by ta usiadła obok niego. Jessamine usiadła obok Flynna. Jessamine: '''Tak... Już wcześniej obawiałam się, że wcale nie jesteśmy tutaj tacy bezpieczni, a teraz mam już wobec tego pewność... *westchnęła* '''Flynn: Nooo.. racja. W szczególności, że w zamian przyszedł ten cały Colt. *wzruszył ramionami* No i jeszcze Agatha zaczęła świrować. Po chwili zrozumiał, że powiedział chyba o 3 słowa za dużo. W myślach strzelił facepalma, na zewnątrz pozostawał jednak niewzruszony. Flynn: Nie lubię go. *mruknął kręcąc głową* Jess pokiwała głową. Jessamine: 'Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała mieć zbyt wiele do czynienia z tym piromanem... ''Po chwili zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na Flynna. 'Jessamine: '''Agatha zaczęła świrować? ''Chłopak westchnął. '''Flynn: No chyba sama widziałaś ostatnio. Pierw morderstwo przy świadkach, później torturowanie uwięzionych... zdecydowanie jest z nią coś nie tak. Pierwszego dnia się tak nie zachowywała. *przybrał myślący wyraz twarzy* Jessamine: '''Tak, widziałam... Ale już myślałam, że wydarzyło się coś więcej. Może na początku tylko udawała niegroźną? '''Flynn: Nie. *pokręcił głową* Musi być coś innego na rzeczy. Sprawia wrażenie jakby nie była sobą... *mruknął* Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Flynn: A gdzie wścibskiego brata zgubiłaś? *zapytał chcąc zmienić temat* Jessamine: 'Cóż, Ty ją znasz najlepiej... ''Wzruszyła ramionami na pytanie o brata. '''Jessamine: '''Prawdopodobnie siedzi w swoim pokoju. Jak ostatni raz go widziałam, to wydawał się trochę przygnębiony. Chyba z jakiegoś powodu jest mu szkoda tej całej Liberty... *zamilkła na moment* Ale może nie wspominajmy o nim, bo zaraz znowu nas nawiedzi. *uśmiechnęła się* '''Flynn: Okej. *odpowiedział uśmieszkiem* Z jakiegoś powodu od początku między nimi rozmowy kleiły się doskonale. Być może to po prostu przypadek, zbieżność charakterów albo po prostu ich podejście? Flynn: A co z twoim pobytem tutaj? Wspomniałaś, że nie było najlepiej... *spojrzał troskliwie na koleżankę, przysuwając się bliżej niej* Dziewczyna nieco się zawahała zanim odpowiedziała. Jessamine: 'Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałam, nie czuję się tutaj całkowicie bezpiecznie, a tamto "zniknięcie" Asterin wcale mi nie pomogło... *westchnęła* ''Chłopak kiwnął głową. W głębi czuł podobne uczucie niepewności, skoro Asterin spłonęła to równie dobrze każdy mógł podzielić jej los. '''Flynn: W razie gdyby Cię coś niepokoiło możesz śmiało do mnie uderzać. *powiedział z uśmiechem* W ostateczności będę walczyć jak na rycerza przystało. *zaśmiał się, nawiązując do rozmowy z biblioteki* Chociaż już niejednokrotnie pokazałaś, że potrafisz o siebie zadbać. Jessamine: '''Zapamiętam to sobie. *odwzajemniła uśmiech* Racja, potrafię o siebie zadbać, ale może rzeczywiście przyda się jakiś rycerz, który mnie stąd zabierze. Nasz udawany plan ucieczki może jeszcze jednak wejdzie w życie. *zaśmiała się* '''Flynn: Czemu nie. *wzruszył ramionami* Póki co spokojnie przeczekam jak rozwinie się sytuacja. *odparł opierając głowę o oparcie* Jessamine: '''Spokojnie, hmm? *uniosła brew i nieco podejrzliwie na niego spojrzała* A co z tymi wszystkimi zmartwieniami, o których jeszcze przed chwilą wspominałeś? '''Flynn: Poszły w niepamięć. *machnął ręką* Westchnął po czym spojrzał na Jessamine. Flynn: Jestem hedonistą. Mimo sytuacji w jakiej się aktualnie znajdujemy nie zamierzam o tym ciągle myśleć. *wzruszył ramionami* Gdy trzeba będzie działać to wtedy będę się poważniej martwić. Jess zamyśliła się na moment. Jessamine: 'Bardzo interesujące podejście do życia. Chyba sama powinnam tak spróbować... ''Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem. '''Flynn: Naprawdę polecam, psychika tak szybko nie wysiada w problemowych sytuacjach. Flynn poczuł pewne uczucie, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Ziewnął, zakrywają przy tym usta ręką. Flynn: Rany... wyjątkowo się tutaj dzisiaj nic nie dzieje. Jak na zawołanie usłyszał jakieś krzyki. Brzmiało trochę jak Igor... Flynn: ...prawie. *podrapał się zaskoczony po głowie* Jessamine przyjrzała się Flynnowi. Prawie mu zazdrościła tego, że z taką łatwością potrafi się nie przejmować różnymi problemami. Odruchowo spojrzała w stronę wyjścia, gdy usłyszała krzyki. Jessamine: '''Jeśli nikt nie został zamordowany, to raczej nie ma powodu, by się tym przejmować... '''Flynn: Wątpię. Ten jegomość często histeryzuje. *wzrusza ramionami* Pewnie znowu zirytowała go jakaś błahostka, a on daje upust swoim emocjom. Podniósł się i przeciągnął, cały czas spoglądając w stronę jego towarzyszki. Flynn: Intrygują mnie te portrety. Wiszą dosłownie wszędzie. *mruknął przekąsem* 'Jessamine: '''Tak, pewnie masz rację. ''Spojrzała w stronę portretu. 'Jessamine: '''Znasz ją może? ''Wskazała na wizerunek Jurgity. Biblioteka: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Sala do ćwiczeń: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Sala robót ręcznych: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Łazienki: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Sala manekinów: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Salka Spirytystyczna: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki